Edward's Sister
by x se
Summary: What if Ed had saved Nina, before Tucker made her a chimera? And what if Al wanted to continue what Tucker started? Now, Nina is Ed’s younger sister. They leave Central behind them. What will their future hold?


Ed's Sister

Summary: What if Ed had saved Nina, before Tucker made her a chimera? And what if Al wanted to continue what Tucker started? Now, Nina is Ed's younger sister. They leave Central behind them. What will their future hold?

**First off, sorry for the sucky title.**

**Okay, anyone waiting for updates on Konohamaru's Gift, well… I just felt compelled to write this. It could be a one shot, which I seriously doubt, but if it isn't, I probably won't update often because I have other stories to work on. But I do want to continue this at some point. I truly hate Nina's fate, as she is the essence of all kawaii-dom to be blunt. :D Anyway, as you can see, I will continue this, but it might not be very soon… And please don't hate me for what I had Al do… **

Ed slammed the door and ran into the room, slamming his metal fist into the face of Mr. Tucker's face. He turned and ripped the small girl out of the rope that bound her to the now dead dog.

"Are you okay Nina?" stammered Ed. He had almost been too late. Al stood behind him, watching the scene fold out, as if unsure what to do.

"D-Daddy… He hurt Alexander… He wanted me to be with Alexander…" stammered the four year old, before she burst into tears, and then sobbed. Ed would not stand for this, and his rage overtook him, as he put Nina to the side, and continuously beat Tucker, again and again. He was out cold now.

"Come on Nina, we're taking you home…" said Ed as he picked up Nina. He turned to Al. "Come on Al…"

"Wait… Why don't we continue what he started…?" suggested Al. "See if we can do it… Then we'd be the Sewing Life Alchemists!"

"You… You can't be serious…" stammered Ed in shock.

"I am!" exclaimed Al. "We should do this!"

Ed responded by kicking Al into a few armored pieces and running out of the room, with Nina in his arms. He ran as fast as he could, until he was far from the manor. He saw some soldiers go in, and he continued by running to the Train Station. Unlike the State's headquarters, the Train Station was close by. He ran into the train station, and noticed the train was going to his home. He smiled and ran into it. He had made his decision when he had run out of that house, and left in it that accursed pocket watch. After only just joining, he was quitting the state. He no longer wanted to help Al out after what he suggested. As for himself, a lot of people lived with automail. He could give it a shot.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"Wow… Nina, we're home…" said Ed as he shook the little girl who was sleeping in his arms.

"No little big brother… Sleepy…" replied Nina with a yawn.

"I'll tickle you…" threatened Ed. When Nina didn't respond, Ed took the initiative and began to tickle Nina's sides.

"Stop it little big brother!" yelled Nina as she jumped on top of Ed's back.

"My back!" exclaimed Ed.

"Oh no… You okay little big brother?" asked Nina with one finger in her mouth. Ed flipped up and began tickling her again. "Hey! No fair!"

Inside the house, two people had just woken up a few hours earlier then normal, and were staring with wide eyes at the spectacle outside. They carefully tiptoed outside, and watched from a closer viewpoint.

"Hey little big brother?" asked Nina suddenly.

"Yeah Nina?" asked a chuckling Ed.

"Where is bigger brother?" asked Nina. It was something Winry and Pinaka had been wondering, and they did not expect the next thing that came out of Ed's mouth.

"Listen Nina… Al… He… He's a horrible person… I would like it if we just forgot about him, okay?" said Ed. "He… He wanted to hurt you, but I wouldn't let him…"

"Like what daddy did to Alexander?" questioned the innocent little girl. Ed sighed.

"Something like that…" replied Ed sadly. "Oh… Hi Winry, Aunt Pinaka!"

"Um… Hello Edward…" said a shocked Pinaka. "Why don't you and your friend come in?"

"She's not just my friend, she is my little sister. Right Nina?" said Ed. Nina happily nodded over and over again.

"Okay…" said Winry. "Well, since your old house is gone… Grandma, can they live in the guestroom?"

"Don't see why not, if they're staying that is…" said Pinaka as she went back into the house. Ed picked up Nina and carried her into the house.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"So that's the story…" said Ed as he stared across the room onto the couch, seeing the sleeping form of his new little sister.

"Her father did that to her mother…?" said a socked Winry. Ed nodded.

"Just for the State… You were right Aunt Pinaka… I left my official state pocket watch at their house…" said Ed. "I'm going to just live with the automail I guess… Lot's of people do it, after all, you guys should know that better then most people…"

"So, you're really staying…?" said Winry hopefully. Ed nodded, and Winry walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This is great!"

"I knew she was your girlfriend!" yelled a small voice, and Nina was giggling triumphantly from the couch, pointing an accusing finger at Ed. Winry blushed and giggled, and Ed got up and began chasing Nina, who ran out of the house as fast as she could, giggling like the little girl that she is.

As Ed carried the sleeping child back to the house, his face showed only happiness.

"I love you nee-chan…" whispered Ed with a warm smile.

Isn't the ending good? ISN'T IT!? NINA-CHAN WILL LIVE ON! And Tucker-bastard will rot in hell… Anyway, REVIEW!!

Sorry about the Author Note jokes… In all honesty, I was really shaken up about what happened to Nina…

Sevetenks, The Ultimate Fusion


End file.
